Inkjet printers use printheads with tiny nozzles to dispense ink or other printing fluid on to paper or other print substrates. The temperature of the environment in which an inkjet printer is used can affect the quality of the printed image. Cooler operating environments can adversely affect print quality, particularly for large format printers dispensing water based inks. Water based inks are commonly referred to as “latex” inks. Also, large format printers dispensing higher volumes of latex ink can affect the surrounding environment. Powerful blow driers are often used in latex ink printers to quickly evaporate the moisture in the ink immediately after the image is applied to the print substrate. The moisture in the hot air flowing out of the printer downstream from the dryer may condense into vapor that can produce a noticeable fog, particularly at high print volumes in cooler operating environments.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.